Volvamos a encontrarnos
by Pamevere Lawrence York
Summary: ¿Qué paso después de regresar del Digimundo?. Sora y Tai no se han visto desde que regresaron del mundo digital y la chica hace su esfuerzo por encontrarlo.
1. Parte I

**Volvamos a encontrarnos.**

**Parte I**

Una tarde de verano, Sora regresa a su casa después de un largo y agotador día de entrenamiento de fútbol. Comenzó a ordenar sus cosas y en eso, del fondo de su bolso encontró una muñequera que la regaló Tai.

"Esta es la muñequera que me regaló Tai para mi cumpleaños"— Dijo Sora con voz triste.

Sora terminó de ordenar sus cosas y se fue a dar un baño para refrescarse y descansar. Ya en la bañera no dejaba de pensar en ese pequeño obsequio que le dio Tai. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo él, ya que desde que regresaron del digimundo no se veían.

Sora terminó su baño, se dirigió a su habitación y se puso su ropa. Después de eso se dirigió a cenar con su madre. Ya en la mesa conversan acerca de las clases y el entrenamiento de Sora. Es ahí cuando Sora le pide algunos consejos a su madre.

"Mamá, ¿qué se puede hacer cuando se lleva mucho tiempo de no ver y conversar con una persona? – Le preguntó la chica a su madre.

"Debes buscar a esa persona y hablar con ella" – Respondió su madre.

A lo que la muchacha contesta con voz desesperada "¡Pero esa persona no te llama ni te busca!". "¡Eso significa que no quiere nada, que no desea hablar!".

Su madre contestó con fuerza "¡Estás equivocada!" y agregó "Si una persona no te busca ni te llama, no significa que no quiera nada, que no quiera ver… Eso no pasa de la noche a la mañana, Sora. De seguro algo le ha ocurrido y por eso su ausencia".

"Entonces es por algo…" – Dijo Sora para después levantarse de la mesa y salir corriendo a su habitación.

Ya en su cuarto, sacó dinero, salió de su casa y fue a una tienda. La tienda escogida era la favorita de Taí, era ahí donde él compraba sus accesorios deportivos. Sora decidió comprar una muñequera para el joven.

Sora pretendía hacer algo especial para Tai. Cuando llegó a su casa buscó su estuche de agujas e hilos. Sora iba a bordar algo especial en aquella muñequera. Busco el color necesario para él: naranja.

Sora se quedó hasta altas horas de la noche bordando, sus dedos quedaron pinchados… Eso a ella no le importaba, sabía que su trabajo era hecho con dedicación y eso era lo importante.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente, aunque durmió poco se sentía de buen ánimo. Se sentó con una sonrisa a desayunar y platicó con su madre.

Después que terminó de desayunar, Sora envolvió la muñequera que bordó para Tai en papel de regalo y salió en su búsqueda.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota**: Esta historia continuará la primera septiembre. Ellos siempre fueron mi pareja favorita en Digimon y por eso quise juntarlos. No me agrada mucho lo de Sora y Matt.


	2. Parte II

**Volvamos a encontrarnos.**

**Parte II.-**

Sora salió esa mañana en busca de Tai para entregarle el regalo que había hecho para él. Corría como nunca, sentía que el tiempo se le hacía eterno. En su mente pasaban los recuerdos de cuando jugaban fútbol y realizaban jugadas combinadas como una gran dupla de delanteros.

Finalmente Sora llegó a la casa de la familia Kamiya. Se quedó parada por unos minutos en frente de la puerta, sin querer tocarla, ya que se encontraba muy nerviosa. Finalmente, se da ánimo, toma aire y toca el timbre de la puerta. Quien sale a abrirla es Kari, quien si queda sorprendida por ver a Sora después de cuatro años.

- ¡Eres tú Sora! – Dice Kari sorprendida al ver a la chica.

- Hola Kari, ¿cómo estás? – Saluda Sora con una sonrisa a su compañera de aventuras en el mundo digital.

- ¡Muy bien Sora!. ¿Sabes?. Es bueno verte. ¿Y tú como te encuentras?—

- Yo estoy muy bien, Kari –

- Adelante, puedes pasar a la casa – Le dijo Kari cordialmente a Sora.

- Muchas gracias Kari –

Sora entró a la casa, pasó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Kari se sentó frente a ella y hablaron por alrededor de veinte minutos sobre sus vidas, sobre la escuela, sobre lo buena que fue la experiencia vivida en el Digimundo. Después de esos veinte minutos Kari ofreció tomar el té a Sora, y además acompañar ese buen momento con pasteles.

- ¡Esto está delicioso Kari! –

- Me alegra que sea de tu agrado Sora –

- Kari, realmente tu madre tiene un talento único en la repostería -

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – Rie Kari – Sora, soy yo quien hizo el pastel de acuerdo a lo que me enseña mi madre. Ahora estoy practicando para ver qué opinión tienen de mi habilidad en la repostería – Confiesa la hermana de Tai.

- Vaya, realmente te quedó fantástico. ¡TE FELICITO! – Le dijo Sora a su amiga alegremente.

Después de un momento de risa y alegría, Sora agacha la cabeza y observa el reflejo de su rostro en la taza de té medio llena. Es en ese momento cuando pregunta por lo que realmente viene a buscar.

- Kari, necesito preguntarte algo – Con voz titubeante por parte de Sora.

- Adelante, puedes preguntar con confianza –

- ¿Está Tai en casa? – Dijo Sora haciendo una pausa en casa palabra que pronunció. Realmente tenía miedo de que él estuviera y tal vez no quisiera verla.

- No Sora, Tai salió esta mañana temprano. Dijo que volvería en la tarde, antes de la cena –

- Ya entiendo… - Dijo Sora cabizbaja.

Al tener esa respuesta de Kari, Sora se siente derrotada y pensando que no podría ver a su amigo más especial.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte todo el día hasta que él regrese. ¿Te parece? –

- No Kari, no me quedaré. Muchas gracias por tu invitación. Ahora debo irme –

Kari acompaña hasta la puerta a Sora y se despiden. Sora sale con una sensación de amargura de la casa de los Kamiya. Para ella todo estaba saliendo mal, nada era como lo tenía pensado.

La joven comienza a dar vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad, recorre tiendas, ferias… Pensando que en algunos de esos lugares encontraría a su querido Tai.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y su recorrido no daba resultado. De repente Sora pensó que ella no era para Tai y se fue a un parque por un rato a pensar.

Sentada en un columpio, con un silencio completo, mirando hacia el cielo, pensaba en Tai... En el silencio del parque escuchó un rebote de balón de fútbol. Con algo de temor se acercó a ver al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Sora muy sigilosa se ganó entre unos arbustos y tratando de no hacer ruido miró hacia la pequeña cancha de fútbol que tenía el parque y para su sorpresa vio a Tai con otros chicos jugando.

Con eso Sora se sintió feliz y tranquila, ya había encontrado a su querido Tai y lo único que quería era estar a su lado, y por supuesto entregarle su regalo

Sora tomó la decisión de quedarse escondida entre los arbustos y esperar a que los chicos que jugaban con Tai se fueran.

Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde en ese cálido día de verano. Finalmente los chicos que jugaban fútbol con Tai decidieron irse, en tanto que Tai quiso quedarse un poco más jugando con el balón de fútbol, dominándolo.

En una mala maniobra a Tai se le cae el balón hacia los arbustos en donde estaba Sora. Lo que Sora quería llegó perfecto hacia ella, se armó de valor, tomó el balón en sus manos y salió a su encuentro con Tai.

La joven con el balón en las manos hizo acto de presencia frente al muchacho. Se miraron, se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Con el habla de uno de ellos se logró romper el silencio.

- Sora, eres tú… – Dijo Tai sorprendido al ver su tesoro más preciado.

- Tai, así es, soy yo – Le contestó Sora.

Se volvieron a quedar callados los dos y se miraron fijamente. Al fin se había reencontrado.-

**Continuará…**

**Notas**: Bueno, como ya dice en mi perfil, todos los personajes usados aquí pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

Si no me equivoco el tiempo transcurrido entre Digimon Adventure 01 y 02 es de dos años, pero yo decidí dejarlo en cuatro para este fanfictión.

Se supone que iba a continuar con la segunda parte de esta historia a principios de septiembre, pero tuve un momento de inspiración después de estudiar y decidí continuarla ahora. Pronto se viene la tercera parte.-


	3. Parte III

**Volvamos a encontrarnos.**

**Parte III.-**

Se quedaron mirando fijamente después de la primera impresión que se llevaron. No se veían hace cuatro años.

Sora sale corriendo del lugar de los arbustos. El trayecto hacía Tai era eterno… Se lanza a los brazos de su querido Tai y él la recibe en ellos fuertemente sin querer soltarla por nada del mundo. Finalmente se encuentran y se vuelven a hablar.

-Tai, te extrañé tanto-, dijo Sora entre los brazos de él con una voz quebrada de emoción.

A lo que Tai responde tomando una de sus manos -Yo también te extrañé. Este tiempo sin ti ha sido vacio para mí-

Ambos estaban felices, se sentían plenos el uno con el otro. Deciden dar un paseo mientras anochece. Ese era el momento para hablar.

-Tai, ¿qué has hecho durante estos cuatro años?-

-Lo de siempre Sora, asistir a clases y jugar fútbol. Tú sabes que ese deporte es una de mis grandes pasiones-

-Ya veo… -

-Yo supe que te dedicabas al tenis ¿a qué se debe el cambio, Sora?—

-Bueno, es que ese deporte es más completo para mi, Tai, eso es lo que sucede- No creas que me he olvidado de cómo se juega el fútbol, eso jamás-

Conversaban de sus vidas mientras paseaban por la ciudad, se rieron de anécdotas de su infancia y recordaron lo vivido en el Digimundo. Sora recordó el momento cuando Tai fue a su rescate y confesó que fue uno de los momentos más bellos de su vida, nunca se imaginó que el chico que ella miraba con ojos tiernos y amorosos iría a rescatarla. Esa fue la prueba de que su amor era correspondido, por ende no dejaría que ese amor se le escapara.

Después de tanto caminar llegaron a un muelle, miraron juntos las estrellas y ella pensó que ese era el momento de entregar el regalo que había hecho para él. La muñequera con su nombre bordado estaba envuelta en papel de regalo color azul.

-Tai, hay algo que debo entregarte—

-¿Qué es lo que debes entregarme?—

La chica muestra el regalo y se lo entrega. –Tai, esto es para ti. Lo bordé para ti con mis propias manos—

El joven recibe el regalo, lo abre y se encuentra con la muñera blanca bordada con su nombre en color naranja.

Feliz el muchacho agradece el regalo –Sora te ha queda fantástica. La usaré—Puso la muñequera en su muñeca izquierda y la miraba como un niño con juguete nuevo. –Este regalo me gusta, siempre estará conmigo, Sora—

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Amanecí una noche entera bordándola para ti, Tai-, dice la chica feliz y sonrojada.

Los muchachos deciden irse del muelle y continúan su caminata nocturna por la ciudad. Mientras camina Tai toma la mano de la chica y la aprieta bien fuerte. En el trayecto de la caminata comenzó a hacer algo de frío, así que compraron unas bebidas calientas para luego continuar su camino.

-Hace tiempo quería mostrarte algo, Sora—

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar?—

-Espera a que lleguemos, es un lugar que sé que te gustará—

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a ese lugar. Era un antiguo parque de diversiones en la parte más alejada de la ciudad. Tai conocía del gusto por los parques de diversiones que tenía Sora, además ese era el lugar de juegos favoritos de su infancia.

Juntos entran al lugar abandonado y recuerdan parte de su infancia. El juego de carruseles, el cuarto de los espejos, la casa embrujada, los patitos en el lago… Todo eso era de su niñez. Ahora juntos lo volvían a recorrer.

De pronto algo pasó en el parque, las luces se encendieron como por arte de magia y los juegos comenzaron a funcionar. Todo estaba colorido con la llegada de la energía a ese lugar que se creía abandonado. El par de jóvenes comenzaron a jugar, parecían unos verdaderos niños de seis años, sin preocupaciones… Un momento perfecto para ellos.

De pronto, las nubes comienzan a cubrir el cielo y comienza a llover. Los jóvenes para protegerse entran al cuarto de los espejos. Su idea es quedarse ahí hasta que pase la lluvia.

-Nos tendremos que quedar aquí Sora, mientras pasa esta lluvia—

-Está bien, no hay problema—

Más que una lluvia, comienza a desatarse un temporal con truenos y viento. Se estaba poniendo peor. Por el momento el cuarto de los espejos sería su refugio. Ese lugar era bastante grande, tenía espejos de distintos tamaños y cada uno reflejaba de el cuerpo de las persona de forma distinta. Por el momento eso les sirvió de entretención y risas a ambos.

Después de tanta risa se sentaron en un rincón del cuarto y siguieron conversando. Sentados uno al lado del otro, Sora apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Tai. Ese es el momento preciso para hacer sus respectivas confesiones.

-Tai, yo te extrañé durante todo este tiempo, pero… Pero no te extrañe como un amigo…- Tai interrumpe a la chica –Si sé Sora, me extrañaste de la misma forma que te extrañé yo a ti, más que amigos. Yo te extrañé con amor, Sora—

Sora quedó sorprendida con la confesión, ya que no se imaginaba que Tai se adelantaría y confesara de lleno lo que sentía por ella.

-Yo quería decírtelo hace tiempo, Tai, desde que regresamos del Digimundo—

-Yo también, pero lo he guardado durante todo este tiempo. Te alejaste del fútbol, lo que fue una sorpresa para mí y desde ahí pensé que ya no tenías interés en mí. Lo siento si actué mal, Sora, perdóname—

-El interés en ti siempre estuvo y estará Tai Yo dejé el fútbol, ya que esa actividad me trajo problemas con mi madre y desde que volví del Digimundo me prometí a mi misma que comenzaría mi vida de nuevo con cosas nuevas—

-¿De verdad, Sora?—

-Claro que es verdad, Tai, claro, que lo es—dice Sora fuertemente.

Sora toma una de las manos de Tai y dice fuerte frente a él -¡YO TE AMO,TAI!—

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, él tomó su cara y la acercó hacia él en dirección a sus labios… La besa con dulzura y ella acepta cerrando sus ojos, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-No sabes cuánto esperé este momento, ni te lo imaginas, mi querida Sora—Le dice él a ella tiernamente.

-Yo siempre soñé con este momento, Tai—

Al fin habían confesado sus sentimientos, al fin se había cumplido el deseo que tenían ambos. Desde ese momento se sentían plenos. Se miraban el uno al otro y sus ojos sólo expresaban amor. Con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, el viento y los truenos… Desde ese momento la noche era suya, desde ese momento eran uno solo.

En el cuarto de los espejos Sora se entregó a Tai. Él recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo y repetía constantemente –Sora, yo te amo—con voz dulce y ella respondía besando su cuello y acercándose a su oído para decir –Yo también te amo-

Consumado el acto los muchachos se quedaron dormidos y abrazados uno del otro, como protegiéndose mutuamente. Mientras el fuerte temporal seguía sin parar. Ya todo estaba hecho.

**Continuará…**

**Notas**: Me había demorada en la continuación de esta historia, estaba realizando cosas importantes para la universidad.

Con respecto a lo de la historia, a sus partes que se encuentran separadas. Cuando publiqué la segunda parte se me olvidó ponerla como continuación de la primera. Voy a continuar así, subiendo las partes por separado hasta terminar y luego las ordenaré como corresponde, lo prometo.


	4. Parte IV

**Volvamos a encontrarnos.**

**Parte IV.-**

Después de una noche llena de amor y pasión, bajo el sonido de la lluvia y el viento… Llegó un nuevo día, con sol radiante y hermoso.

Tai y Sora decidieron salir de su escondite. Caminaron hacia la salida, tomados de la mano fuertemente uno del otro, sin separase. En la salida el sol los iluminaba con fuerza, como si aquel estuviera consciente de su unión.

Caminando por el viejo parque de diversiones, Sora decide preguntarle a Tai acerca de la noche que pasaron juntos.

- ¿Tai, lo de anoche entre tú y yo…? - Sora fue interrumpida por Tai como si este supiera acerca de lo que la muchacha preguntaría. El joven decide responderle con dulzura.

- Lo de anoche fue lo más hermoso que he vivido. Por fin fuimos uno solo, y es así como vamos a continuar. Yo te amo y ten presente que eso siempre será así, Sora -

Sora se quedó anonada con esas palabras. Pasaron unos segundos y la chica le respondió con la misma dulzura - Tai, pensé que nunca escucharía esas palabras. Al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad -

Salieron del viejo parque de diversiones al centro de la ciudad. De pronto ambos jóvenes se acordaron que no habían pasado la noche en sus casas, miraron la hora sorprendidos. - ¡SON LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA! - Gritaron los dos muchachos con fuerza.

- ¡MI MADRE ME VA A MATAR! -, grita Tai asustado y desesperado.

- Mi madre debe estar muy preocupada por mi - dice Sora asustada.

Querían desayunar juntos, pero lamentablemente el tiempo no era su aliado y ambos tuvieron que irse rápidamente a sus casas.

Tai llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta; llevándose la sorpresa de que todo estaba en silencio. No había nadie, todos salieron. Sobre la mesa, cerca del teléfono había una nota. _Con tu padre y Kari fuimos de compras. Planeamos llegar en la tarde. Cariños de mamá_.

- Bueno, me han dejado solo, tendré que preparar almuerzo para mí -

Sora llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta en silencio y asustada. Comenzó a recorrer la casa y se dio cuenta que su madre tampoco estaba. Mientras caminaba por la sala se encontró con una nota pegada en el televisor. _Querida Sora, salí de compras por la mañana y luego iré a trabajar con mis amigas floristas. Cuídate mi pequeña niña. Nos vemos después. Mamá_.

Sora se quedó tranquila y comenzó a planear que cocinaría. Viendo el refrigerador se decidió preparar pescado para el almuerzo. Como mujer tenía todo en orden para cocinar. Terminó de preparar su pescado, ensalada, postre y se sentó a la mesa; tomó los cubiertos para empezar a comer y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

- ¿Quién puede ser? - dice Sora intrigada.

La chica se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con miedo. Para su sorpresa era Tai.

- ¡Hola Sora! -

- Tai, eres tú…-

- Claro que soy yo. En mi casa me dejaron absolutamente solo y se me ocurrió venir a visitarte -

- Mi mamá también salió, así que también estoy sola en casa -

- ¿Puedo pasar? -

- Adelante, pasa -

Tai entró a la casa y se dio cuenta que Sora estaba a punto de almorzar.

- Tai, si quieres puedes almorzar conmigo -

- ¿Estás segura? -

- Claro, déjame preparar algo para ti -

- Y tú, déjame ayudarte -

Los dos comenzaron a cocinar muy felices. Tai al parecer había mejorado bastante en sus aptitudes culinarias.

- Has mejorado mucho, Tai -

- Claro, he aprendido bastante durante este tiempo. Lo único que no puedo soportar es la zanahoria, ni nada que derive de ella. Aún no puedo aguantar el sabor del jugo que hace mi madre -

Después de tener todo listo, se sentaron a la mesa y ambos comieron en silencio.

Terminaron de comer y se miraron fijamente. Tai en ese momento le preguntó a Sora - Si tu madre te pregunta en donde pasaste la noche ¿le dirás en donde estuviste, y además que estuvimos juntos? -

Sora agachó la cabeza y con temor le contestó a Tai - Tengo pensando contarle a mi madre, pero me da miedo su reacción -

- ¿Tienes miedo verdad? Si tu quieres yo te puedo acompañar -

- ¿Enserio? -

- Claro Sora, en esto estamos involucrados los dos. No tengo problemas en acompañarte -

- Entonces así será -

Ese apoyo de Tai le dio tranquilidad a Sora y finalmente comprendió de que no estaba sola, sino que realmente estaba con su querido Tai.

Ambos decidieron levantar los platos, ordenar la cocina y limpiar todo. Dejaron absolutamente brillante, no había rastros de que alguien estuvo ahí.

Tai decidió proponerle algo a Sora.

- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos fútbol en el parque? -

- ¿Fútbol? Yo hace tiempo que no juego -

- Eso no importa, no creo que lo hayas olvidados. Vamos, ve por tus cosas y luego vamos por las mías -

Sora fue a arreglar sus cosas, las metió a su bolso y salieron con Tai. Llegaron a casa de Tai, entraron rápido y el joven entró de inmediato a su habitación para arreglar su bolso y partir. Después de tener ambos sus implementos se fueron a jugar al parque, que fue el mismo en donde se encontraron.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a jugar fútbol, se dieron pases unos a otros, patearon penaltis, tiros libres, etc. Estaban felices, como en los viejos tiempos. Jugaron hasta que se casaron, terminaron agotados. Ya eran como las cuatro de la tarde. Sora y Tai sabían que sus respectivos familiares llegarían durante el transcurso del día.

En el camino a sus casas, ambos deciden llamar a sus respectivas madres para saber si habían regresado a casa. Tanto la familia de Tai como la madre de Sora llegarían más tarde y lo más insólito es que ambas familias se habían encontrado en su día de compras y se quedaron conversando juntos. La madre de Sora olvidó por completo las actividades que tenía con sus amigas floristas.

Por lo que se veía los muchachos estarían solos en sus casas. A lo que Sora se atrevió a decirle algo a Tai.

- ¿Te gustaría cenar en mi casa, Tai? -

- Claro que me gustaría estar junto a tan agradable y bella compañía -

- Entonces, vamos - dijo Sora sonrojada.

Llegaron a casa de Sora, dejaron las cosas en la habitación de la chica y Sora se dispuso a preparar la bañera con agua caliente. La idea era que Tai se metiera primero a la bañera y así Sora pudiera preparar la cena.

Sora entró al baño para probar la temperatura del agua y justo en ese momento entró Tai.

- ¿Estás probando el agua, Sora? -

- Así es. Hay que ver si la temperatura está bien -

Tai se saca la toalla que tenía en su cintura y se mete en la bañera. En eso mira a Sora y toma su mano.

- Ven, báñate conmigo -

- Pero… es que… hay que preparar la cena -

- Eso no importa, podemos hacerlo los dos después. Ven, quítate la ropa y entra en la bañera -

Sora se dio ánimo y se quitó su ropa y finalmente entró en la bañera junto a Tai.

Entre ambos se ayudaron para bañarse. Tai se encargó de fregar la espalda de Sora con la esponja llena de jabón espumoso y lo mismo hizo ella por él. Tai le lavó el cabello a Sora con un Shampoo que tenía aroma a flores muy agradable. Dentro de la bañera los muchachos comenzaron a jugar con el agua, con el jabón… Se miraban, se besaban, se acariciaban, se entregaban nuevamente el uno el otro mientras se sumían en la temperatura del agua, la que parecía aumentar. Estaban juntos nuevamente, eran uno solo… Era su momento otra vez.

Después de consumado el acto abandonaron la bañera, fueron por sus toallas y batas, para retirarse del baño e ir a la habitación de Sora a ponerse ropa limpia.

Ya cambiados de ropa fueron a la cocina y prepararon la cena. Am se sentaron a comer en silencio.

Parece que Sora nuevamente tenía miedo de lo ocurrido, ya que no miraba a Tai en ningún momento y sólo se fijaba en su plato. Pasaban muchas cosas por su mente, sentía que había hecho algo malo; y esta ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

Tai se dio cuenta de la actitud de la chicha y le preguntó - ¿Qué te sucede, Sora? -

A lo que Sora contestó - Es que Tai… Otra vez… De nuevo estuvimos juntos y a eso le temo… Le temo a la reacción de mi madre al enterarse. También, sabes perfectamente lo que puede pasar, Tai -

- Como te dije antes, yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento, en lo que tú pidas y si es necesario enfrentar a tu madre, lo haremos juntos -

Sora satisfecha con la comida y con las palabras de Tai se levantó de la mesa. Tai hizo lo mismo y juntos limpiaron todo lo que habían ensuciado.

Ya con todo en orden, pasaron a la sala y vieron algo de televisión. En ese momento a Tai se le ocurre mirar la hora; y se sorprende al ver que ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, tenía que irse.

- Sora, ya es tarde, debo irme -

- Está bien, Tai -

Tai fuer por su bolso con sus cosas, caminó hacia la puerta en donde lo esperaba Sora y allí se despidieron.

- Fue un día maravilloso junto a ti -

- Tai, tú hiciste que mi día fuera maravilloso. Gracias por llevarme de nuevo al fútbol -

- Eso lo puedo hacer cuantas veces quieras, no dudes en pedírmelo -

Después de decirse esas palabras se despidieron con un bonito y profundo beso.

Sora volvió a estar completamente sola en su casa, a lo que tomó la decisión de irse a dormir, ya que estaba demasiado cansada.

En su cuarto, junto a su almohada se quedó dormida tranquila y no despertó hasta el otro día.

La luz del sol entró por su ventana, lo que para ella era señal de que tenía que lenvartese.

Se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la sala. Mientras caminaba su madre le habló.

- ¿Ya despertaste, Sora? -

- Claro mamá, ya desperté. Buenos días -

- Buenos días. Prepárate para desayunar y para hablar, Sora -

Sora, fue al baño, se lavó las manos y los dientes. En su mente sólo pensaba en lo que le diría su madre por lo de la otra noche en que no llegó a dormir a su casa.

**Continuará…**

**Notas**: Disculpen la tardanza, estaba estudiando para mis asignaturas en la universidad. Ahora mismo juntaré todo el fanfic como corresponde. Prepárense, porque se viene el final de esta historia. **Agrego también, que desde ahora la historia está ordenada como corresponde, con sus respectivos capítulos.**


	5. Parte V

**Volvamos a encontrarnos.**

**Parte V.-**

Con el llamado que le hizo su madre Sora sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones y si no cumple el llamado que su progenitora le hacía le podría costar el permiso para el tenis.

El miedo inundaba su cuerpo.. Sora accedió a sentarse a la mesa junto a su madre y conversar. Con nervios y mucho temor se atrevió a hablar con ella.

- Hola mamá. Tu día de compras ¿cómo estuvo? - Con mucho en su interior porque su madre podía llamarle la atención por lo de la noche que no llegó a dormir.

- Hola hija. Mira, mi día de compras estuvo fabuloso, si hasta me encontré con los Kamiya y lo pasamos bastante bien - Respondió la madre de Sora alegremente.

- Vaya, que bueno mamá - Con la respuesta que le dio su madre, Sora sintió una sensación de alivio.

- Y tú, ¿qué hiciste hija?-

Sora miró su taza de leche y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- Bueno, yo salí a dar un paseo, mamá -

- ¿Con quién saliste? -

Cuando Sora escuchó esa pregunta se le hizo un nudo en su garganta, no podía hablar, su piel se puso de gallina; tenía miedo, mucho miedo. En su interior se dio ánimo, tomó aire y se atrevió a contestarle a su madre.

- Me encontré con Tai y salí a dar una vuelta con él - Dijo con miedo a su madre.

- Si me contó la señora Kamiya que Tai estaba en casa y que además…-

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa. Para Sora esa era una gran salvación, en tanto la señora Takenouchi se levantó a contestar el teléfono.

Como ya habían terminado de desayunar Sora decidió levantar la mesa y llevar las cosas a la cocina para lavarlas.

Su madre seguía conversando por teléfono y Sora seguía con sus labores en la cocina. En la mente de la chica pasaban muchas cosas, tenía la sensación de que su madre la castigaría, de que estaba siendo las cosas mal y que estaba traicionando sus principios, todos los valores enseñado por su madre. Otro pensamiento que tenía, era que ella estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que lo ocurrido con Tai era lo correcto, que con él quería estar para el resto de su vida, porque en definitiva estaba enamorada de él.

Sora terminó de lavar las cosas del desayuno y se dio cuenta que su madre ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono. Ella se pone a buscarla y la encuentra en la habitación de lavado, preparando la ropa para meterla en la lavadora.

- ¿Vas a lavar la ropa, mamá? - Le pregunta Sora a su madre y esta a su vez le contesta -Claro, ayer no lo hice. Si no lavara ahora se acumularía una montaña de ropa-

Madre e hija trabajan en conjunto para terminar más rápido. Se demoraron aproximadamente dos horas en terminar todo.

- Al fin terminamos de lavar la ropa. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunta Sora a su madre.

- Ah Sora, fíjate que me llamó la señora Kamiya y dijo que fuéramos a almorzar a su casa. Estamos invitadas-

Sora se sorprendió con lo que dijo su madre, quedando absolutamente anonadada. Temblorosamente le preguntó a su madre -¿Y vamos a ir?. -Claro que vamos a ir- Contestó la Señora Takenouchi.

A Sora no le quedó más que aceptar lo que dijo su madre, así que fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Kamiya, Tai seguía durmiendo mientras que su madre pasaba la aspiradora por la habitación. La idea de la señora Kamiya era hacer bastante ruido para despertar a su hijo.

- ¡TAI, YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!- gritó fuertemente la señora Kamiya y a la vez metía más ruido con la aspiradora.

Recién abriendo los ojos y bostezando Tai le dice a su madre -¿Qué hora es? ¿Hay algo para desayunar?-

-¿Desayunar?. La hora del desayuno pasó hace bastante rato. Ahora levántate, jovencito y ven a ayudarme un poco. Sora y su madre vendrán a almorzar hoy a casa-

-¡QUÉ! ¡VIENE SORA!- Exclamó con fuerza el joven, absolutamente asustado y sorprendido a la vez. Obedeció a su madre, se levantó de un salto de la cama, corrió hacia al baño, se duchó y luego volvió a su habitación a ponerse a ropa. Lo que él quería era quedar absolutamente presentable para los ojos de Sora, quería impresionar a su tesoro más preciado.

Tai fue a la cocina y haciéndose el servicial le dijo a su madre -¿En qué quieres que te ayude?-

-Tú ayúdame con las cebollas-

-Voy a terminar llorando… Está bien, te ayudaré-

Tai comenzó a quitarle la cascara a las cebollas y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. En su interior estaba feliz, estaba preparando algo para Sora, para la mujer que amaba con sus propias manos.

Después de que terminó de quitarle la cascara a las cebollas, Tai, procedió a hacer lo mismo con las zanahorias. Lo único malo para él era el olor de la hortaliza, ya que le recordaba el asqueroso jugo –para él- que hacía su madre.

Terminada la labor que le encomendó su madre, Tai procedió a ordenar la mesa y tenerla lista para el almuerzo. Se fijó absolutamente en cada detalle y hasta arregló las flores artificiales para que todo quedara en perfectas condiciones.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido del timbre. -¡DEBE SER SORA Y SU MADRE!—Gritó Tai entusiasmado. Se acerca a la puerta y la abre. Para su sorpresa y decepción no era Sora, sino su hermana Kari.

-Hola. Ya te levantaste- Dijo Kari a su hermano mientras entraba a la casa.

-¿A dónde andabas, Kari?- Preguntó Tai curiosamente.

Riéndose Kari contestó -Tú estabas durmiendo, así que mamá me mandó a comprar las cosas del postre-

-¡Hey!, yo quería hacer eso-

-Pero para eso levántate más temprano- Le dijo Kari a su hermano entre risas.

Finalizado el intercambio de palabras con su hermano, Kari llevó las cosas a la cocina y se las entregó a su madre.

Tai se quedó en la sala viendo televisión. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar. Para su sorpresa y alegría era Sora quien llamaba. Lo hacía para avisar que ya se dirigían a su casa.

Antes de colgar el teléfono ambos se desearon buena suerte, porque Tai tenía pensado contar lo sucedido si es que se llegaba a tocar el tema. La madre de Sora por lo menos ya sabe que su hija estuvo un día con el muchacho, pero no tiene idea de los detalles.

Tai fue a la cocina y le dijo a su madre que Sora ya estaba en camino y que llegarían aproximadamente en veinte minutos. A lo que la señora Kamiya se dispuso a terminar los detalles del almuerzo rápidamente.

A Kari se le ocurrió cargar las baterías de su cámara, según ella este momento era para dejarlo en la posteridad de un álbum fotográfico.

-Tú siempre andas con tu cámara-

-Claro Tai, de todo hay que tener un recuerdo en esta vida-

En ese momento suena el timbre. Tai va corriendo a abrir la puerta y ahora sí que sí, era Sora junto a su madre.

Tai saluda amablemente a la señora Takenouchi y obviamente también saluda a Sora con mucha alegría en sus ojos.

-Hola. Qué bueno verte-

-Hola. Se agradece mucho la invitación, Tai-

Sora se notaba algo incómoda en la casa de los Kamiya, se sentía asustada.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada- Le dijo Tai a Sora para darle tranquilidad.

La madre de Tai salió de la cocina a saludar a la señora Takenouchi y su hija, a lo que Kari hizo lo mismo y también aprovechó de sacar algunas fotografías de ese momento.

Pasaron a la mesa y comenzaron a degustar los bocadiilos. Todo estaba sabroso, realmente la señora Kamiya se había lucido ese día en la cocina.

Todos estaban muy felices, al parecer la buena comida elevó sus endorfinas y sonreían de oreja a oreja.

El principal tema de conversación que tenían tanto la señora Kamiya como Takenouchi eran las flores. Hablaban de ellas como si fueran sus hijos. Con ese tipo de tema Sora se sintió aliviada, ya que al parecer olvidaron que sus hijos estuvieron juntos por un rato cuando andaban de compras.

Entre tanta conversación y risas Tai decidió invitar a Sora al balcón un momento. Ambos salieron de su lugar en que estaban sentados y se dirigieron al balcón. Karí quedó mirando fijamente a ambos para ver donde iban, al parecer quería espiarlos.

Estaban ahí los dos juntos, mirando el horizonte, mientras el viento tocabas sus caras. Decidieron hablarse uno al otro.

-¿Crees que es tiempo de ir contar lo sucedido, Tai?-

-Aún no. Nuestras madres están felices por ahora. Mejor hablemos ese tema en otra ocasión con ellas, así no arruinamos su día-

-Pero Tai, esconder esto me asusta. ¡Deberíamos decir que estamos juntos y que además ya pasamos una noche los dos!-

-Tranquilízate Sora, si lo vamos…-

En ese momento Kari interrumpe y mira a ambos fijamente.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ ENTRE USTEDES DOS?!- Dice fuertemente la menor de los Kamiya.

Sora absolutamente asustada dice -Estabas aquí, Kari-

Tai interrumpe para tratar de calmar el asunto -No es nada de importancia, hermana-

-¡¿NO TE CREO TAI. DIME ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE LO QUE HABLAN, QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE QUE CONTAR LOS DOS?!. No se hagan los tontos conmigo, los escuché perfectamente-

Entre tanto grito y alboroto ambas señoras fueron a ver lo que sucedía en el balcón.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, jovencitos?- Dice con autoridad la señora Kamiya.

-Sora, ¿qué pasa?

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron callados por unos segundos. Sora era la más incómoda en esos momentos. Finalemte Tai logró sacar la voz.

-Mamá, Kari y en especial señora Takenouchi… Yo…Tengo una relación con su hija- Dijo Tai valientemente.

Sora quedó sorprendida con aquella reacción de Tai para confesar de un solo golpe la relación que mantenían. Ambas madres y Kari se quedaron absolutamente pasmadas de la impresión y sólo la madre de Sora sacó la voz unos segundos después.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Acaso ya han estado… juntos?-

Tai contestó firmemente -Desde hace unos días. Con respecto a lo otro, señora Takenouchi, la respuesta es positiva-

Con lo que Tai dijo Sora quedó asustada y aliviada a la vez. No hubo que emplear tanto rodeo para decir la verdad. Fue rápido y sin adornos.

La señora Kamiya interrumpió -Ustedes están locos jovencitos, no tienen la edad suficiente para esas cosas-

-No me importa mamá. Yo, yo, yo… Durante toda mi vida he amado a Sora y no me importa lo que digan-

La señora Takenouchi también increpa a su hija y le dice -¿Por qué ocultaste esto? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

-Mamá, yo… pe-pensanba contarte, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado. Perdóname-

-Pero hija… Mejor vámonos, tenemos mucho que hablar-

La señora Takenouchi se despidió, dio las gracias por la hospitalidad y lamentó lo sucedido. Tomó a su hija de la mano y se la llevó a casa.

Al llegar a casa madre e hija se sentaron a conversar.

-¿Por qué no me contaste nada?-

-Yo creí que te enfadarías conmigo, por eso no te conté en un primer momento—

-Sora, tú tienes mi confianza, debes decirme las cosas. Yo soy la única que puede guiarte en esto. Yo te puedo dar consejos para mantener una relación y sobre todo para iniciar una vida sexual-

-Mamá, yo si pasé la noche con Tai y estuvimos juntos por primera vez-

-¿Usaron protección? ¿Se cuidaron en algo?-

-No, nada-

-Pero Sora, acaso no saben que eso puede acarrear muchas cosas. Pueden contagiarse enfermedades, y además usar protección previene los embarazos-

-Lo sé mamá, pero ya no lo hicimos así-

Con la conversación Sora se dio cuenta que no era tan terrible decir la verdad. Su madre no la castigó por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero si la aconsejó y hasta le propuso consejos. Desde ahora sabía que podía confiar en su madre de verdad y que tenía que dejar todos los miedos de lado.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Kamiya.

-Jovencito, si andas haciendo cosas de grandes lo único que te digo es que debes asumir tus responsabilidades pase lo que pase. ¿Entendiste?-

-Entiendo perfectamente, yo sé en lo que estoy metido ahora y tendré que asumir. Lo que te quiero pedir es que entiendas que yo amo a Sora y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar-

-No te creas experto en el amor, algún día sabrás bien lo que es eso realmente, jovencito-

Después de esa conversación Tai se dirigió a su habitación. Decidió encender la computadora. Entró a la sala de chat y allí se encontró con Sora, a quien le propuso la idea de salir al parque un rato para conversar lo sucedido.

Tai avisó que iba al parque por un momento. Lo mismo hizo Sora en su casa. Ambos llegaron al punto de encuentro, se saludaron y se basaron. Se dieron un beso profundo y con tranquilidad, ya que habían contado lo suyo a sus familias y ya no tenían nada que esconder.

-¿Qué te dijo tu madre, Sora?-

-Ella… Ella me dio consejos para llevar esta relación, Tai y además me advirtió que nos cuidáramos al momento de intimar. El problema es que eso ya no lo hicimos la primera vez y quien sabe que pueda suceder-

-Ya veo. Sabes, si resultas embarazada me alegraría mucho, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. No importa lo que digan los otros-

-Pero Tai, justamente eso hay que prevenir-

-¿Acaso quieres hacer un aborto si es que llegas a salir embarazada?-

-Jamás, eso nunca lo haría-

-Sólo tenemos una opción en ese caso, y esa es asumir los costos-

Conversaron mucho, hablaron de la vida y del futuro. Tai decidió proponerle a Sora un viaje, irse de viaje los dos a alguna parte del mundo y así vivir su amor con intensidad.

-¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo?-

-Yo contigo, voy hasta las estrellas, tenlo por seguro-

Después de esa grata conversación y esa maravillosa propuesta los dos se dirigieron a sus casas. Pasaron unos días y contaron a sus familias lo planeado, tomaron en cuenta los consejos de sus madres y preparan el viaje a París, a la ciudad del amor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas**: Disculpen por no actualizar tan luego. Esta historia está terminando y tendrá su final en el próximo capítulo, el que será su epilogo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	6. Parte VI - Final

**Volvamos a encontrarnos.**

**Parte VI.-**

Sora y Tai preparaban sus cosas para el viaje a París. Ordenaron cada una de sus ropas y accesorios. Acomodaron lo necesario, lo que se necesita para cualquier viaje. Obviamente también iba la respectiva documentación para salir de su país.

Con todo el equipaje listo los muchachos acuerdan un día para juntarse. Ese día iban a comunicar a sus familias el viaje que realizarían juntos.

-Tai, ¿qué crees que nos dirán nuestras familias por este viaje?-

-En realidad me importa poco lo que digan, ya que aún así voy a viajar. Lo que a mí más me importa es estar contigo y nada más-

Sora se sorprende con esas palabras de Tai -A veces me da miedo dejar a mi madre sola-, dijo la joven con voz triste.

-No te preocupes querida mía, ella algún día tendrá que entender lo nuestro. Ya vas a ver, que seremos felices los dos en París-

Lo que ambos tenían preparado era lo siguiente. Juntar a ambas familias en un café del centro de la ciudad, a las siete de la tarde. Ambos exigieron puntualidad a sus progenitores.

Los padres de Tai no entendían mucho la exigencia de su hijo, ni menos la madre de Sora, pero aceptaron la "invitación" a ese café.

Llegó el día y la hora. Tai y Sora habían llegado a eso de las seis, una hora antes de la citación a sus padres. Llevaban hasta su equipaje, ya que la idea era partir de inmediato después de comunicar la noticia.

Esa hora era eterna para ellos, miraban el minutero del reloj una y otra vez, creían que sus padres no llegarían a ese lugar. Para pasar el rato, ordenaron unos cafés y pasteles de frambuesa. Querían ingerir algo dulce, porque sabían que el encuentro sería un poco amargo.

El café era dulce, el pastel era dulce y también era dulce el momento que estaban a punto de comenzar juntos, porque independiente de lo que dijeran sus padre ellos viajarían a París… Allá querían estar juntos y solos recuperando el tiempo en que estuvieron seprados.

-Querida Sora, esto si va a funcionar—Dijo Tai tomando una de las manos de la chica a lo que ella se sonrojó y lo miró con dulzura.

Llegó la hora indicada, las siete de la tarde y nadie aparecía. Lo más seguro eRA que los adultos pensaban que todo era un juego de niños. Decidieron esperar medio hora más.

-Tai, parece que ellos no llegarán a este lugar—

-No importa, ya sabes que viajaremos igual. Está todo listo—

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Kamiya.

-Oye, querido, Tai nos dijo que fuéramos a un café del centro de la ciudad. Según él, tenía algo que comunicar—

-¿Pero cómo a ese chico se le ocurre llevarnos a un café para decirnos algo? Perfectamente puede decirlo aquí en casa. Creo que no es necesario ir y de seguro él regresará a casa y nos dirá lo que nos tiene que comunicar—

-Cariño, tienes toda la razón. Mejor iré a preparar la cena—

Los padres de Tai ignoraron por completo lo que su hijo les quiso decir. Lo tomaron como algo poco importante, creían que su primogénito les jugaba una broma.

En la casa de Sora se encontraba su madre. Ella arreglaba y arreglaba flores, toda la tarde estuvo haciendo eso. De pronto recordó la petición que le había hecho su hija, así que fue a cambiarse de ropa y fue al lugar indicado. El problema era que…

Tai se puso de pie y le dijo a Sora –No llegó nadie. Es tiempo de irnos—

-¡Pero Tai!—

-Sora, nadie llegá este lugar, parece que a nadie le importara lo nuestro. Recoge tus cosas y vámonos, es lo mejor que podemos hacer—

-Bueno, tendré que partir sin despedirme—

-Ahora vamos a pagar lo consumido en este lugar y vámonos de aquí—

Ambos salen del lugar tomados de la mano. Buscan un taxi para que los lleve al aeropuerto. En ese momento se ve a la madre de Sora llegando al lugar, pero ella se queda inmóvil por unos segundos al ver que su hija se va en un taxi. Logra reaccionar algo asustada y decide tomar un taxi. Al subirse le dice al conductor –¡SEÑOR, SIGA ESE TAXI QUE VA ADELAANTE!— El hombre algo asombrado siguió las instrucciones de la señora y fue tras el taxi. Era una loca y eterna carrera para la madre de Sora, que sólo quería llegar hasta su hija.

Los dos jóvenes iban tomados de la mano en el taxi. Sora pensaba en irse, pensaba en estar con Tai, pero a la vez también piensa en su madre. En cambio Tai iba totalmente decidido a viajar, quería tener a Sora a su lado, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido después de las aventuras vividas en el Digimundo.

El taxi de los chicos finalmente llegó al aeropuerto de Tokio, los jóvenes cancelaron el viaje realizado al taxista, bajaron sus cosas y entraron al aeropuerto. En embarque comenzaron a registrarse y entregar sus documentos.

Justo en el momento que entraban a policía internacional se escucha un grito a lo lejos. Una voz familiar para Sora.

-¡SORA! ¿A DÓNDE VAS?—

-Esa es mi madre… es mamá—dice Sora asombrada. Ella jamás pensó que su madre llegaría hasta allá.

La señora se acercó a ella y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le dijo -¿Por qué te vas de esta manera? No entiendo lo que está pasando—

Sora se quedó con un nudo en la garganta, no podía pronunciar nada. En ese momento Tai interrumpió –Lo que está pasando es fácil de entender. Su hija y yo nos amamos y queremos pasar un tiempo a solas, juntos—

Las palabras dichas por Tai fueron firmes y decididas. Sora se atrevió a contarle la verdad a su madre.

-Yo hace un tiempo que salgo con Tai, mamá y he decidido irme con él… Porque lo amo—

-Yo... Sora… No sé qué decir. ¿Estás segura? ¿Estás preparada para vivir el amor?—

Sacando un suspiro Sora le contesta a su madre –Si mamá, yo quiero irme con Tai—

-Hija…-

Se produce un silencio en el ambiente. Hasta que una de ellos lo rompe.

-Bueno Sora, es tiempo de marcharnos. Señora, con su permiso, nos tenemos que retirar—

-Mamá, te prometo que voy a estar bien y que estaré en contacto contigo—

Con un abrazo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas madre e hija se despiden. Sora se va con Tai a policía internacional y luego a su respectivo avión.

Ya en el avión están conformes con lo hecho. Sora olvida un poco la pena leyendo unas revistas. Tai, como siempre se quedó dormido en un sueño profundo.

Después de leer las revistas Sora también se quedó dormida profundamente. En sus sueños pasaban escenas de ella y Tai juntos por las calles de París. Todo eso hasta que anunciaron la llegada a tierras francesas. Era el momento de desembarcar.

Los dos muchachos estaban en el aeropuerto parisino. Fueron en busca de sus maletas.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de París, Sora rompió el silencio haciendo una pregunta.

-¿Tai en donde nos vamos a quedar?—

-No te preocupes, yo arreglé eso antes de venir. Tengo un amigo y este tiene a su padre administrando un pequeño hotel aquí. En ese lugar nos vamos a quedar—

-Ya entiendo-

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron al lugar. El hotel no tenía una fachada espectacular como en las películas. Su aspecto era sobrio, pero se veía acogedor. Entraron a la recepción y Tai preguntó por el señor Albert. Cuando apreció dicho señor en escena saludó a Tai amistosamente. Para él era un honor alojar a uno de los amigos de su hijo Andy.

-Muchachito, aquí tienes las llaves de tu habitación. Espero que te sientas como en casa—

-Señor Albert, se lo agradezco inmensamente—

-No hay problema, puedes venir cuando quieras. Ahora puedes ir con confianza a tu habitación—

Los muchachos suben al cuarto piso del lugar, caminan por un pasillo largo que tiene varias puertas a su alrededor, cada una con su respectivo número. Buscaban la habitación 52. Al fondo del pasillo había una gran ventana, por donde se podía ver la Torre Eiffel.

Los dos chicos encontraron su habitación, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una alcoba bastante acogedora. Una cama grande, un closet, un bonito tocador, una mesa en el centro… Todo estaba bien distribuido.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar, Sora?-

-Es bonito Tai, me gusta—

-Me alegro que te guste. Vamos a dar un paseo—

-Sí vamos—

Dejaron sus cosas en la habitación y tomados de la mano salieron a recorrer la ciudad.

Vieron la Torre Eiffel de lejos y su objetivo era subir a ella. Entusiasmados subieron al ascensor de la torre y llegaron hasta el último piso del lugar. Tenían una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad, era hermosa y se veía increíble

-Esto es maravilloso Tai- Dijo Sora alegremente.

-Así es, es realmente fantástico y lo es más si tú estás conmigo—

Tai toma la cara de Sora con su manos, la mira fijamente a los ojos y le dice –Te amo—Después de eso le da un profundo y largo beso en sus labios. Sora se sintió feliz con eso y le responde –Yo también te amo y muchas gracias por esta bonita experiencia—

El amor entre ambos se sentía alrededor. Ambos no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír juntos. Para ellos era como un sueño hecho realidad. No estaban sus familias, no estaban sus viejos amigos... Estaban solos y eso era lo que importaba.

Llegó el atardecer y decidieron regresar al Hotel. Llegaron y se fueron de inmediato a su habitación.

Tai decidió ordenar personalmente la cena para ambos en su habitación, ya que quería sorprender a Sora. Cuando llegó la comida el muchacho la destapó. Era un pollo de muy buen olor, cubierto con una salsa blanca y mucha ensalada a su alrededor. Para beber un buen vino francés y de postre un rico helado de chocolate con frambuesas y crema chantilly. Y algo que no podía faltar, las flores.

-¿Qué te parece todo esto, Sora?—

-Es realmente bello. Te lo agradezco Tai—

-Te lo mereces Sora. Bueno, es hora de comer—

Los dos saborearon la comida. Era la mejor de sus vidas. Brindaron por el mágico momento que estaban viviendo. Esa era una noche de película,era un sueño,era lo que habían deseado en su interior.

Después de esa maravillosa cena decidieron bailar juntos. Eligieron un bonito vals. Sora se sentían en las nubes con la danza. Fueron horas las que pasaron bailando, quedaron algo cansados, así que decidieron acostarse un momento.

Abrazados en la cama, frente a frente se miraron y se besaron con amor y pasión. Volvieron a entregarse uno al otro. Sora sentía como las manos de Tai recorrían por completo su cuerpo y lo mismo le pasaba a Tai. –¡SORA, QUÉ MUJER! ¡Te amo!—Exclamó Tai fuertemente. –Y tú, Tai, eres maravilloso. Yo de verdad te amo-

La noche era romántica, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de la habitación y los iluminaba a ambos en su nido de amor. Los dos abrazados uno del otro, se quedaron dormidos hasta el amanecer.

Al otro día despertaron abrazados entre las sábanas. Se miraron sonrientes. Sabían que esa había sido la mejor de sus vidas, realmente la mejor.

Sora despierta abrazada a Tai y él abrazado a ella. Se miran y se besan para después decirse -¡Buenos días!—

Después de eso se levantaron y se arreglaron para ir a tomar desayuno. Cuando llegaron al comedor del hotel tenían una mesa especial para ellos, la que era un regalo del Señor Albert, administrador del hotel.

-Uno de los buenos amigos de mi hijos se merece esta atención, así que adelante muchachos, pueden degustar estos bocadillos especialmente preparados para ustedes— le dijo el administrador del recinto a los muchachos.

-Se lo agradecemos señor—dijeron a coro los chicos.

Tai y Sora saborearon cada uno de los bocadillos. Había pasteles con sabor a piña y la leche era blanca como la nieve, realmente exquisita.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado hasta el momento, Sora?—Le preguntó Tai a su querida acompañante.

-Muy bien, estupendo. Realmente todo esto me ha sorprendido. Esta era la forma en la que yo quería estar contigo—

-¿Te parece si salimos a pasear de nuevo?—

-Claro Tai. Quiero salir a todos partes contigo—

-Muy bien, entonces terminemos de desayunar y vayámonos a de paseo—

Tai y Sora terminaron su desayuno. La chica fue a la habitación por su cartera y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Tomó la mano de Tai y juntos comenzaron su recorrido matinal por París.

Llegaron hasta la plaza Charles de Gaulle para ver el majestuoso Arco del Triunfo que se emplaza en el centro. Tomaron muchas fotografías, todas de diferentes ángulos. Eran felices y las personas que circulaban por allí se quedaban detenidos al ver a la pareja de jóvenes que irradiaba amor a su alrededor. Hasta unos señores felicitaron a los chicos por su relación.

Siguieron su recorrido por París y llegaron hasta la ópera. Vieron la fachada del edificio majestuoso diseñado por Charles Garnier. Decidieron entrar y lo primero que vieron fue el pasillo interior. Tenía grandes lámparas que colgaban de su techo, al fondo unas pinturas hermosas… Lo que más impactó a los muchachos fueron las escaleras del lugar, conocidas como la "Grand Escalier". Quisieron subirlas juntos de la mano, sin soltarse y al llegar arriba se becaron profundamente con todo el esplendor del lugar de fondo.

Siguieron su camino por la ópera y llegaron al salón principal, en donde se realizaban las actuaciones.

-Tai, esto es hermoso, es un sueño-

-De verdad. Hasta yo creo que estoy viviendo un sueño contigo—

Tomados de la mano subieron al escenario principal y como si estuvieran en una obra de verdad actuaron y bailaron juntos. Danzaban como si estuvieran flotando. Sora se imaginaba a sí misma con un hermoso vestido color pastel, zapatos blancos y un peinado que hacía resaltar los rasgos bellos de su rostro. Tai se veía a sí mismo con un smoking y zapatos negros brillantes, en los que podía verse el reflejo de su cara y las luces del lugar.

En ese lugar, en el centro del escenario Sora recibió una propuesta de Tai que por unos segundos la dejó sin habla.

-Sorra, quiero decirte algo—

-¿Qué cosa quieres decirme?—

-Escucha con atención… Lo que yo quiero… Es casarme contigo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta de matrimonio aquí?—

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿O es un sueño, Tai?—

-Es la realidad, es la verdad, es la prueba de que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo—

Porque no sólo eran palabras de propuestas de matrimonio. Estaba todo tan bien preparado por Tai, que también había un anillo.

-Con este anillo quiero simbolizar que eres mía—

-Déjame decirte Tai que… Yo… Yo acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio. Sí, quiero casarme contigo-

El chico puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Sora. Quedó justo en su dedo. Tai miró a Sora con su rostro lleno de felicidad y amor, para luego tomar su cara y acercarla a la de él y sellar el momento mágico con un profundo y largo beso en un lugar maravilloso.

**FIN.**

**Primera Nota**: Bueno, esto ha llegado a su fin, pero no crean que ha terminado todo aquí, ya que estoy preparando el epilogo de esto para saber el verdadero destino de los personajes. Disculpen la tardanza por la demora en actualizar, estaba ocupada e iba avanzando de a poco. Pronto se viene el epilogo, así que atentos.

**Segunda Nota**: Aprovecho de desear un feliz 2013 a todos los lectores de este fanfiction y que ojalá este nuevo año les traiga experiencias maravillosas a sus vidas. Un gran abrazo para ustedes.


	7. Epilogo

**Volvamos a encontrarnos.**

**EPILOGO.-**

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Se veían las cosas, tanto como ropa y toallas sobre la cama. La joven Sora recibió el llamado de su madre para desayunar. Sora obedeció y fue sin chistar.

Madre e hija estaban en la mesa. En ese momento la madre de Sora quebró el silencio.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, hija?—

Sora se quedó en silencio unos segundos… -Bien mamá, amanecí bien—

-Me alegro, Sora—

Después de continuar el desayuno y de saborear los huevos fritos, Sora le dijo a su madre que saldría a jugar tenis, así que le pidió que le trajera su ropa de entrenamiento que había lavado el fin de semana.

Sora se puso su ropa de entrenamiento y tomó su bolso. Se despidió de su madre y le dijo que volvería tarde.

Llegó a su lugar de entrenamiento y en la cancha de tenis se encontró con su entrenador. Comenzaron a jugar un partido y Sora tuvo un buen comienzo, pero en el segundo set empezó a flaquear y a perder muchos puntos, se estaba distrayendo demasiado y no seguía el ritmo del partido ¿La razón? Tai estaba en su mente y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

La distracción de Sora continúo durante todo el entrenamiento y al finalizar este su entrenador la regañó. Le dijo que tendría que estar más atenta, que si seguía con esa actitud de distracción, simplemente no triunfaría en aquel deporte.

Sora aceptó las recriminaciones de su entrenador y agachó la cabeza, como un signo de asumir sus entrenamientos.

-Señor entrenador, lamento las distracciones del día de hoy. Yo, Sora, prometo que nunca más volverá a suceder—

Después de la conversación con su entrenador Sora se dirigió a los vestuarios a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso, se dio cuenta de que de ahí calló la muñequera que había bordado para Tai.

Sora tomó la muñequera en sus manos y la miró con nostalgia, preguntándose qué sería de él, en donde estaría. Sora quería concretar el objetivo de ese regalo que tenía preparado hace unos días.

Sora guardó sus cosas y se retiró del lugar. Mientras viajaba a casa siguió pensando en aquella muñequera y en Tai, así que decidió pasar a casa de los Kamiya.

Sora llegó a la casa de los Kamiya y se encontró con la sorpresa de que sólo estaba Kari en ahí. Sora decidió preguntarle a la chica por su hermano.

-Kari ¿Se encuentra Tai?—

-Lamento decirte Sora que Tai no está y no estará aquí por un año, ya que se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad—

-¡DE VERDAD!— dijo Sora completamente sorprendida.

-Sí, es verdad, Sora-

Con esa noticia Sora se fue a su casa corriendo cabizbaja. Llegó a casa y su madre le sirvió la cena y terminada ésta se fue a su habitación. Allí ordenó su cuarto y entre las cosas, encontró su diario. Comenzó a hojearlo y encontró lo que había escrito hace unos días sobre un sueño que tuvo. Esas líneas trataban acerca de su anhelada relación con Tai, de sus momentos mágicos y de la maravillosa experiencia vivida en París. Todo un sueño para ella, que sólo quería que se hiciera realidad.

**FIN.-**

**Notas**: Finalmente he decidido terminar este fanfiction y con un pequeño epilogo que es su fin definitivo. Espero que toda la historia haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
